Zombies in Stillwater
by Anchored Down
Summary: Done for a giveaway on tumblr! Prompt: why did Johnny have to miss out on all the zombie killing fun? Pairing: F!Boss/Johnny


**(A/N:) A fic I wrote for my friend tothegatmobile about her boss syndey for wining my giveaway!**

**Boss is not mine nor is the prompt!**

**Enjoy ****this was written at 2 a.m. so please forgive any small grammar errors bc I'm lazy ****and thank you so much for reading!**

**-Anchor**

Sidney sighed sadly, taking an old picture of Carlos in her hands. It'd been nearly a year since…the incident and despite everyone's loss things were going fantastic for the Saints! No new enemy gangs had popped up, Stilport studios and authors were banging down their H.Q. door, and they were even working out a contract for an energy drink! And her and Johnny…

Well her and Johnny were…..

Fucking hell. She had no clue- she'd never been very good with this sort of thing, and she didn't want to push him.

After he lost Aisha, Johnny had changed a lot about himself- he'd become more serious to the rest of the saints while growing more soft when the two of them were alone. Gone was his spiked hair and frosted tips, which she didn't mind. But there was one thing that did worry her.

Johnny had begun to do small…gestures for her. Gestures like Aisha had constantly begged Johnny for. Leaving her flowers, driving around just to drive, letting her pick what they did or watched, calling every night after they hungout to make sure she'd made it home alright, he'd even gotten her a _very _nice necklace from Impressions. It was as if he'd been going through the motions of dating. Which, like the frosted tips being gone, she didn't really mind.

Something else he'd been doing was showing up at her place every Friday night with food at exactly 8p.m.

_"__Hey, let me the fuck it! It smells like a fucking morge out here!"_

She smirked as she opened the door, which faded soon. Jesus Christ he wasn't kidding about the smell.

"Fucking thank you, here." He thrust two take-out boxes with Fung-woo's writing boldly on top. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"I just got the new map-pack for Zombie Uprising. You ready to kick some zombie ass?"

" ."

Two hours and god knows how many zombies hoards later a phone went off, making both of them jump.

"Shit." She muttered, digging in the couch cushions to find it. "Pierce?"

"A-oh-AH SHIT! Boss where are you?" Even Johnny could hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm in my apartment with Johnny, near the shopping district. Why? Where are you?"

"AH shit- I'm inside HQ, no matter what we do they're gonna get in!"

"Is this some kind of new gang bullshit?"

"No- not quite."

"What is it then? Ultor?" She glanced over to see Johnny loading the pistol he kept on him at all times.

"No…"

"Then what is it?" She was growing more pissed by the second.

"You'll…have to see it to believe it."

"What? Pierce I don't have time for this!"

"But Boss- SHIT!"

"What happened? Pierce?" the line cut off "PIERCE? FUCK!" She ran to her the closet and grabbed everything her and Johnny could carry. "I don't know what this is, but it sounds nasty. C'mon we'll take my chopper."

"Got it." Johnny followed dutifully, his shotgun ready for any action. The two peeled out of her place and onto the empty street.

"What the fuck? Where is everyone?" Syd muttered through her headset

"Maybe that gang scared them off…"

"Fuck- must be packing some serious fire power." Johnny smirked

"Probably. Gotta have tons of guys too."

"PSHT- a small army easy."

"This'll be fun."

"Hell yeah!" Syd gave him a fist bump as they landed a block away. The two climbed out and crept forward, peaking down alleys and around building. She spotted one form, but it just looked like some poor homeless guy, limping away from whatever was attacking the saints, so she ignored it. She didn't take two steps before she felt something sharp and wet clamp on her neck.

"JOHNNY!" she screamed in a panic, falling to her knees.

"SYDNEY!" He screamed. She heard his shot gun go off and something wet splatter on her back the pain stop.

Johnny knelt beside her.

His hand on the small of her back.

Red and black swirled and danced on the edge of her vision.

"What- what the FUCK was that?" She hissed, slowly standing with Johnny's assistance.

"I don't know it was almost like it was….a- fuck I hate to say..."

"Zombie?" they turned the corner into the parking lot to see hundreds- thousands of Zombies surrounding headquarters. Some beat on windows other clamored into a hole in the church doors."

The two shared a look, equipping their shot guns in a shared, solid motion. "Ready?"

"I was born ready."

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FUCKING WITH MY GANG YOU UNDEAD FUCKS!" Syd scream and ran into the hoard, guns blazing. And Johnny did what he always did- watch her go with a smile before following dutifully.

Blood from the bite dripped down Sydney's back as he delivered a swift kick to one zombie and a headshot to another. She payed to attention to it, but Johnny kept a close eye on the wound. He'd recently come accustom to assuming the worst.

"Headshots seem to what work best on these bastards!" He screamed over his shoulder.

"Got it!" She shot another in the head, kicking its head to the side.

They worked quickly and fluidly: kick, fire, splat, kick, fire, splat, kick, fire, splat, kick, fire, spat. Until all the zombies remaining outside were headless.

"How are you doing?" He touched his own neck.

"Fine…Stings like a bitch but I'll be okay. Don't worry about me- Pierce and Shaundi are still down there."

"Syd…"

"Johnny, I'll be fine. I promise." She pressed the call elevator button.

"Just…promise me you'll be careful?"

"I've always been able to take care of myself, you know this. A boat explosion couldn't kill me, and a damn bight isn't going to either."

_Ding._

"C'mon."


End file.
